


The worst of us

by MattyxHarry



Category: One Direction (Band), The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Rape, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattyxHarry/pseuds/MattyxHarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry visits Niall at school, Matty is the bully, shit happens.</p>
<p>I'm really sorry, I don't know what I am doing... Sorry :(</p>
            </blockquote>





	The worst of us

,,Hey! Horan!" Niall stiffened up at that, Harry could feel it right away, yet he staid put between his boyfriend and the ugly lockers. He dared a look over Nialls shoulders, only to be met with dark brown eyes, something almost like hunger written over them, black curly hair shaved off on the sides framing them.  
,,You've got a new playtoy? Without telling me?" The boy pouted while he took the last two steps towards them. Now, Harry wasn't short, yet the guy had at least four inches on him.   
,,Lemme see him," the boy grabbed Harrys curly hair roughly his fongers tangling in the brown locks yanking him out from behind Niall. Harry cried out while grabbing at the bullys wrist to decrease the pain that shot up like needles pushed into his skull.  
,,Let him go! He hasn't done anything!" Niall raised his voice and took a step forward only to be yanked backward by his collar and slammed into the lockers. Mattys friend George kept him there effortlessly, even though Niall fought a losing battle to get to his boyfriend.  
Matty, who still had a firm grip on Harrys hair, roughly angled Harrys head to face him.  
,,Mhhhm, a pretty thing too," his eyes studied Harry, taking all the time he needed. ,,Bet he's good at sucking dick,"   
He followed the curve of Harrys plump pink heart-like shaped lips with his thumb until he pushed in curling it down over his teeth pressing down on his wet tounge, making Harry whimper in fright. Niall was frigid. ,,Don't fucking touch him!" He yelled at Matty, earning him a cracked lip from Georges fist colliding with his mouth, the blood slowly dribling down.  
,,Shut up, princess, he'll get to you too," the boy threathened.  
Harrys couldn't see what happened behind him, but he could hear the sickening sound of a fist colliding with skin. He was terrified for both him and Niall.  
,,Whats your name, you pretty little thing?" The boy cooed, almost like patronizing him, his head two inches from Harry.   
Harry remained silent.  
,,Fucking answer me twat!" The boy yelled shaking him causing white pain to shoot up his spine, and all over his skull making him yelp.  
,,H-Harry," he stuttered, out of fear.  
,,Yer full name, idiot," the boy holding Niall said. Niall punched the guy in the stomach trying to get around him, only to feel a tight grip in his hair slamming his head into the lockers again, making him see black spots.  
,,St-Styles, H-Harry Styles," Harry answerd almost whispering.  
,,Ahh! Styles! Let's see what you can do with that mouth, shall we? What do you say, Horan? Is he any good?" The smirk on the boys lips made Harry want to vomit. ,,Better than you, I hope," his voice was almost cheery, like a kid with a christmas gift.  
Niall made a last attempt at getting freed, earning him another smach into the lockers, making him loose his footing and only hang in the boys grip on his hair.  
,,Don't you fucking dare!" He hissed before the black spots took over his sight, the last thing he heard before passing out was Harrys pathetic whimper.  
,,Oi, looks like loverboy decided to take a nap," the boy kept patronizing Harry, while pushing him down on his knees, pushing his back up against the lockers.   
,,Open wide up," the boy once again pushed his thumb into Harrys mouth forcing him to open up.  
,,Now, those teeth, if I were you, I would pack them away," he said while buttoming up his trousers and opening the zip, pushing his black boxers down to get his cock out.  
Harry whimpered again at the sight of his cock, it was huge. Long, and thick. Matty stroked it with lazy strokes, holding his eyes on Harrys, who were staring at his cock.  
,.Like what you see?" He asked, the smirk still pressent.   
Harry didn't answer, he was scared what would happen if he said no.   
,,Please don't do this," he pleaded instead, making eye contact with Matty.   
,,Ever given a blowie before?" He asked, ignoring Harrys pleas.  
,,N-No," Matty used the oppertunity of Harrys open mouth to push his dick in, the whole way down until Harrys nose was pressed to his pubic hair, the back of his head against the lockers. Harry chocked and gagged and the tears collected in his eyes. He tried to breath through his nose, but Mattys cock was long, and it was down his throat, and Harry couldn't /breath/, he was at the werge of panic when Matty finally pulled back allowing him a short breath of air before he was pushing all the way in again, making the tears in Harrys eyes fall. He tried to sink but Mattys cock was in the way, making the spit drool down his chin.   
He felt disgusting.  
Matty slowly, painfully slowly, dragged his cock out again, before slamming back in making Harrys head collide with the lockers, painfully so, again only alowing Harry a short amount of breath, again making him chocke and gag, the feeling making Harry cry even harder.  
Harrys hand let go of Mattys wrist to push back against his hips, trying to tell him he needed to /breath/.   
Matty stayed put another thirty seconds just to prove his point that Harry had no say in what happened.  
Then he removed himself completely from Harrys mouth allowing him a few seconds to regain his breath.  
,,Suck it like a lollipop, yeah?" Matty instructed harsly pushing the pink head of his thobbing cock into his mouth again.  
Harry swirwled his toung around it, closing his lips around it, sucking lightly, tounge slipping up the clit, licking up the leaking pre-come. Matty moaned at the feeling, ,,Natural, you are, born to suck cock, you little cockslut,"  
And then Matty spitted on him, two times in the face.   
And Matty couldn't help it, pushing all the way in again, thrusting lazyly, enjoying Harrys whimpers and gagging sounds, getting even more turned on by Harrys wet cheeks and Harrys spit dripling down his chin his own a collection right under his eye and over his eyebrow, the choking sounds, the harsh breathing through his nose, when he stayed back long enough for him to be able to get a little oxygin down his lungs.  
He forced himself to pull back enough to let Harry suck and lick at his head, afraid to do anything else. He was breathing hard trough his nose, trying to catch his breath again.   
It was so long since the last time he forced someone to suck his cock, that he was so close, almost coming at the sound of Harrys little pathetic whimper when he started thrusting in and out again, only this time he didn't go the whole way down. He pulled out, stroking himself fast, chasing his orgasm. His stomach clenched, and then he was coming all over Harrys face, covering him in come and spit and tears.   
He dug around his pockets finally finding what he searched for: his phone. He snapped a picture of Harry, the pushed his flattening cock all the way in again, still making Harry choke, snapping another picture.   
,,We should do this again sometime,"

And if Harry never visited Niall at school again, no one commented on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me..  
> First time writing smut.  
> I don't even know where this came from, omg.
> 
> I'm sorry..


End file.
